


Pleasure and Pain

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Borussia Dortmund, German Football, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, past-Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, why did I have to punch that guy?” Erik asked when he came to, looking up into Marco’s green eyes. Marco had pillowed Erik's head in his lap, softly stroking his hair.</p><p>“Just look at your arms, and then look at mine.” Marco put his arm on Erik’s, to give his words more power. “It’s clear which one of us had the better chance of giving him a great right hook,” he continued, sounding dead serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr with 'awkward first line' prompts, and "So, why did I have to punch that guy?" stood out to me. It's different from what I tend to write, more hurt/comfort. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for the beta, my dear!

“So, why did _I_ have to punch that guy?” Erik asked when he came to, looking up into Marco’s green eyes. Marco had pillowed Erik's head in his lap, softly stroking his hair.

“Just look at your arms, and then look at mine.” Marco put his arm on Erik’s, to give his words more power. “It’s clear which one of us had the better chance of giving him a great right hook,” he continued, sounding dead serious.

“Too bad he beat me to it.” The defender carefully touched his lip to find out how swollen it was. He winced when he felt where the skin had been broken open, and Marco quickly wrapped his hand in his own.

“Don’t.” He brushed a soft kiss over the wound. “Let me.” He took the towel he had put on the sofa, quickly spit on the top corner, and put it on Erik’s lip.

“How long was I out for?”

“Depends, how much do you remember?”

“Well, you were in full sprint when Robert started his sliding,” Erik recalled, getting worked up again. “He went in two feet forwards, aiming for your ankles. I just couldn’t let him get away with it, hurting you like that.”

Marco kissed his head. “Calm down, babe. I’ll be fine.”

“I remember running up to you, and the second I saw your face I knew it was bad. Making him hurt as bad as he hurt you seemed to make sense at the time. So I took a swing at him. He saw it coming, and before I knew it, I was on the ground with a bleeding lip, world spinning.” Erik took a deep breath. “I saw the ref with the cards, and didn’t even care about mine, I was just happy he got the red as well. I just hope his goes on the books for that foul against you. Not our fight.”

Marco didn’t say anything; he just kept stroking his lover’s hair, and softly started rubbing Erik’s hand with his thumb to keep him calm.

“I know I had to go off on the stretcher, I couldn’t get up long enough to walk. They brought me here, and you came in while they were checking my eyes. After that, everything turned black.”

“You’ve been out for about ten minutes, love. I’ve been here the whole time,” Marco said.

“I would’ve felt much better if I had actually hit him.”

“I know. And it’s sexy as hell that you want to fight for me,” Marco whispered in his ear. “But next time please count to ten and think about it. We need you, _I_ need you.”

“But what if he had taken you out for a few months. Again. Wait, has he?” Erik sat up so quickly that the room started spinning again. “How’s your ankle?”

“He barely touched me. You taped me well.” It had become a pre-game ritual for the two, Erik taping Marco’s ankles to protect them, as they always were his weak points. Marco knew it was just a superstition, but he felt safer on the pitch than if one from their medical team did it. He explained it as best he could to Dr. Braun one day after he recovered from the Paderborn injury, and he had taught Erik how to tape him properly. “I’ll be back next week, I promise.”

Erik slumped back into the blond’s lap. “I’m still happy I tried to hit him. He had it coming. After everything he put you through.”

“But that’s not your fight to fight, babe.”

\--

Marco had been in a relationship with Robert Lewandowski for two years, and he'd been happy. Everything was coming up roses -- right up until the striker suddenly decided to go to Bayern Munich. Until this day, they had never spoken about it. One day, Marco came home to an emptied apartment after his winter break, and there was nothing left anymore that was Robert’s, nothing except for the letter hanging on the fridge. That letter had started his year from hell. Marco still woke up in anger every now and then, thinking about what Robert had written. How he would finish the season in Dortmund, but that he’d signed his contract in Munich already. How he wanted a clean start, and that that’s why he’d packed up his things and moved into his own place.

The first time Marco saw Robert again after reading his words was at the club. Marco looked into his eyes, and knew it was over. Robert acted like nothing had happened between them, like the last two years had meant nothing. The blond had decided in that moment that he could play it like that as well, and tried to keep up pretences as best he could during their training and the remaining games, but it kept eating at him.

He knew he had no right to blame Robert for his injuries, they had happened on the pitch, and had had nothing to do with the striker, but it had felt so good to be able to be mad at someone, and he seemed the perfect man for the job. He had hurt him bad enough.

If it hadn’t been for Erik, his whole year would have been a disaster. He was so proud of the young defender, how he had fought his way into the team, culminating in the call-up for the national squad for Brazil. They had grown closer during the season, so much so that Marco had confided in him about what was troubling him, including his break-up from Robert.

Erik had been there for him when he’d been injured right before the last game before they were to fly to Brazil. He had tried to comfort him, had helped him to the treatment room, and stayed with him until Mats came to tell him he really had to take his place on the bench.

“I’m right behind you, Mats,” he had said to the strong defender’s back. Erik turned to Marco, cupped his face in his hands, staring into his eyes. Before Marco knew what he was doing, he’d leaned forward to give Erik a soft kiss.

“Good luck out there,” he had said, resting his forehead against the young defender’s. Erik had smiled at him, and kissed him back.

“I really have to…” Erik said, pointing at the door.

“Go. This is just the beginning, trust me,” he had replied, not even sure himself what he meant by that.

It had taken Marco being away from Erik for a month during the World Cup, not being able to stop thinking about how his plump lips tasted, to realize he had fallen in love, that he was ready to move on. Not ready to tell Erik this face to face, he had texted him a week after all World Title celebrations were over and done with to ask him out.

            I’m yours, if you want me. All in. Dinner?

He had never been so scared to send anything, and he nearly burst into tears when he read Erik’s reply.

            Thought you’d lost the nerve, how about tomorrow?

Encouraged by his words, Marco texted him back to ask if the same day would be okay too, and an hour later Erik turned up on his doorstep. They had barely spent a minute apart since that moment. Marco heaved a sigh of relief when Erik agreed to take it slow, gracefully not dismissing Marco’s fear of being hurt again so soon.

Marco was finally happy again, to be able to play, to be on the same pitch as Erik, when disaster struck once more. He had known the moment of impact that he was done. It was his ankle again, another two months of rehab. At least. But something was different now. This time he had Erik. He was hovering around him, trying to find out what happened without telling the whole world and their grandmother that they were together. The team knew, they had been open about their relationship from the start, but they hadn’t felt the need to go public. Not yet.

Erik had finished the game, barely keeping it together, and rushed to the treatment room to find out how bad it was this time. His fears were confirmed. Like Marco had thought already. His ankle again.

"We'll get through this, Marco. I'm here," Erik said.

"Thank you." Marco took a deep breath. “I’m ready.” He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes with love in his own.

“You mean…” Erik started, and Marco nodded softly. Erik started smiling from ear to ear, and looked over his shoulder as if to check the perimeter.

“Not here, silly. I don’t want to be disturbed when you’re inside me.” He kissed Erik, making his intentions perfectly clear. Erik could do nothing but stare for a moment, at a loss for words.

“Are you sure?” He finally managed. He hadn’t expected Marco wanting to bottom during their first time, not after everything he had told him about Robert and how he’d had problems with trust ever since.

“I trust you,” was all Marco said, and a feeling of love he had never experienced before washed over Erik. He started opening the buttons of Erik’s shirt, but the defender pulled his hands away gently, making him stop.

“Not here,” Erik repeated his words. “Let’s do this right. Not with your ankle like this.”

They waited another two weeks, until after Marco was finally able to move around without constant pain. They were clumsy, trying to find a good position that wouldn’t aggravate his injury, while Erik was slowly, gently preparing his boyfriend with his fingers. Marco was barely able to hold back the moment Erik finally pushed his dick inside the winger, stalling for a moment to give Marco time to relax against the intrusion. It had taken Erik three hard thrusts before Marco gave in and let go without the young defender even touching him, and Erik found his release right after.

“I swear I can hold out longer, normally,” Erik whispered, after he had come down from his high, and had slipped out of Marco.

“It was perfect,” Marco replied, stroking his lover’s cheek.

Erik held true to his word later that night, making the winger go crazy with his tongue, licking every inch of his body, before guiding Marco’s fingers to work him open, so he was prepared enough to ride the blond, going tantalizingly slow. Marco was stroking Erik’s dick in time with his thrusts, helping him last longer by stopping each time he felt the young defender got close to his orgasm, until Marco couldn’t stall any longer, bucking his hips into Erik one final time. (He still swore he had seen stars when he came.) Marco’s orgasm sent Erik over the edge, his come sticking to Marco’s stomach after.

\--

“You’d do the same if the situation was reversed,” Erik countered. “We’re in this together. You and me against the world, love. All in, remember?”

Marco nodded, still not completely used to having someone by his side willing to fight with him.

“Can you walk? I want to get out of here,” Erik asked him.

“I should be asking you that, Erik. You’re the one who blacked out.” He sounded worried, helping his boyfriend sit up again, before standing up.

Erik swung his legs from the bench, and put them on the ground. He carefully pushed himself up, grabbing his lover’s shoulder to steady himself. He saw Marco wince, not able to deal with the extra pressure on his ankle, and quickly let go. “Sorry.”

Marco grabbed his arm, and gave him the support he needed. “Look at us, the deaf helping the blind.” He started laughing. Erik chuckled too, putting his head on Marco’s shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments, laughing at the situation.

Erik took a few deep breaths, and tried to walk a few steps without the blond’s support. His head pounded with every move he made, but he didn’t feel like keeling over. “I can walk. But please stay close to catch me if I fall.”

“You couldn’t keep me from your side with a stick, if you tried. Let’s see if the bus hasn’t left without us.” He gave him a kiss, and walked to the door.

Erik looked around, and took Marco’s arm when he saw the corridor was empty. They were walking to the exit when they heard a voice behind them.

“Reus, wait up!”

The winger stopped walking, and Erik felt Marco’s whole body stiffen in response to Robert’s voice, making the anger he felt during the game come flooding back. Marco put his hand on Erik’s, trying to keep him calm. The young defender focused on the contact, reminding himself the striker wasn’t worth it. They turned around, hands linked, and waited for the Pole to catch up with them.

“Robert,” Marco started, when he was close. “Why are you still here?”

“I wanted to know how your ankle is,” he explained, completely ignoring Erik.

Marco held Erik’s hand very tight, trying to ball his fist, and it took all his effort not to cry out. “Calm down, babe,” he whispered. Marco took a deep breath and the grip got a bit less painful.

“I’ll be fine, not thanks to you,” the winger answered, and turned his back on Robert again. Erik quickly turned as well and they started walking.

They heard Lewandowski follow them, quickening his pace to catch up to them. Marco looked at Erik, and Erik gave him a short nod and let go of his hand. They slowed down to give the striker a chance to reach them, and the moment he felt Robert was close enough, he turned around and connected his fist to his jaw. The surprise from the impact made him stumble a few steps backwards, before he fell to the ground.

“That’s for everything you put me through,” Marco spat out. “And for punching my boyfriend.” Erik stood behind him, rubbing his back for support.  Marco turned to him. “Let’s go.” And he started walking once again.

“Thank you, Erik,” Robert mumbled.  “Thank you for giving him what I couldn’t.”

Erik stared at Robert, still sitting on the floor, unsure what to do.

“And I’m sorry for your lip. You should ice it,” the striker continued.

After a few more moments, Erik just turned on his heel and went after Marco, leaving Robert alone.

“Are you okay?” he asked Marco when he caught up to him.

“Fucking hell, that hurt,” he said, shaking his hand trying to make the tingling stop. “But it felt so good!” He started grinning. “Yes, I’m okay. He’s the past. You’re my future.” He put his arm around Erik’s shoulders as they reached the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the other fics, they made my day!
> 
> edit: this fic can be seen as a sequel to [Goodbye to Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4666488/chapters/10648587) by HighOnTV


End file.
